


Nobility Fucks Too

by Drakyr



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Character Interpretation, Cheesy romance, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, Loving Marriage, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakyr/pseuds/Drakyr
Summary: Ronan and Crystal indulge in some sweet, affectionate fucking. ♥ This fic uses a friend's alternate interpretation of the characters as described in the notes. Cool alien anatomy, Crystal with a mom bod, and a gigantic blue dick within.
Relationships: Crystal Amaquelin/Ronan the Accuser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Nobility Fucks Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takamatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takamatsu/gifts).



> Hello all! I'm back and with an art trade fic for a friend. Once again, we return to Crystal and Ronan's bedchambers, but with a twist! This uses Takamatsu's version of Crystal and Ronan, which I've included references for below:
> 
>   * [Takamatsu's regular Twitter](https://twitter.com/Takamatsu_kun) and [NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/takansfw_kun) (where most of these are coming from) 
>   * [The cunnilingus artwork that inspired the cunnilingus scene](https://twitter.com/takansfw_kun/status/1222727007659679744)
>   * [Anatomical reference for Ronan's alien cock](https://twitter.com/takansfw_kun/status/1153830546402729984) \- it's said to be somewhat malleable, kinda like the way an octopus can change shape to squeeze through small holes. (*wink*) 
>   * [Crystal's lovely mom bod](https://twitter.com/takansfw_kun/status/1272981657302122496)
>   * Size differences [here](https://twitter.com/takansfw_kun/status/1147931950532849664) and [here](https://twitter.com/takansfw_kun/status/1246630301180350464)
>   * [Ronan's face/fangs](https://twitter.com/Takamatsu_kun/status/1125650014435282944)
>   * [Just them being smoochy loving goobers aww ♥ ](https://twitter.com/Takamatsu_kun/status/1095938843763605504)
> 

> 
> The fic also references Ronan having receptors/ampullae/lateral lines, which you can see in the artwork as little pits in lines along his body. They work kind of like a shark's ampullae and pick up stuff in the air around him, like temperature differences and pheromones. 
> 
> With that in mind and without further adieu, enjoy the fuckfest. :D

Crystal’s evening robe slipped down one of her shoulders. It might’ve meant nothing to Ronan if it weren’t for the slightest smirk tugging at her lips. Her eyes remained on her book; her lounged position on the couch in their quarters didn’t change. And yet he _knew_ her, and that look. She was in a teasing mood.

He was not.

“Oh,” said Crystal, her surprise only barely sincere when Ronan took the book from her hands and set it aside. “I see we won’t be mincing words tonight.”

“No.” Ronan grinned at her while undoing her robe. It fell away, with nothing underneath but the flush of her soft skin. An appreciative rumble rolled through his bare chest. The receptors along his body felt the warmth around her, like an aura. “Beloved…”

Crystal sat up, first to kiss him, then to start working him out of his pants. A coo of real surprise came in response to Ronan scooping her up, interrupting her goal.

“That can wait – I cannot,” stated Ronan.

He held his wife along his arms, with her legs open and over his shoulders. His tongue lapped over his lips. The ampullae along his head and neck went wild from her pheromones, making her growing arousal palpable. Ronan’s mouth closed over her pussy. Crystal jolted at the touch of his tongue to her entrance. The tip probed, warming her up. A sigh drifted from her, his name somewhere within it. He lapped at her, tasting her wetness, holding her all the while as if she were no more than a bowl full of something delicious. All that power, and it only made her feel safe.

Well, and aroused.

The tip of his tongue pushed a little deeper, and then again. Crystal gasped as she stretched around it. Given his size, even his tongue filled her, putting any cock she’d ever had in her to shame. Her soft voice rolled in a low groan as Ronan began thrusting his tongue, fucking her with it ever so slowly. The rich flavour of her pussy stuck in his mouth. Enjoying himself and what he was doing to his wife, instinct caused a rumbling to begin in his chest and rise up into his throat. Crystal always loved the sound of her husband purring, but especially so when he purred with his tongue deep inside her. She whimpered loudly with every breath.

Ronan tormented her like that for some time. His wife trembled in his powerful hold, but he could only bring her _close_ to the brink that way. He gently withdrew his tongue, and turned to painting her clit with the tip. Another jolt ran through her, making her legs jump against his shoulders. Crystal’s voice grew in pitch to keening, lilting moans. Her climax came in a burning surge through her nerves. Held fast in Ronan’s grip, there was no writhing to mitigate the overbearing sensation. All she could do was shiver and scream.

And Ronan, all the while, kept licking at her clit with a feral satisfaction in his eyes. The explosion of heat and pheromones hit his receptors. His cock twitched in his pants as his own arousal reacted to Crystal’s orgasm. He didn’t stop until he felt his wife go limp in his arms. It seemed, as time stretched on in her dazed mind, that he wouldn’t stop at all.

Crystal smiled through heavy eyelids as she felt them moving. She remained blissfully lax; she was safe in Ronan’s embrace. Her back touched the softness of their bed a moment later.

“You…ah…” the princess began, pushing through her lethargy. “You put every other husband in the universe to shame…”

“And you do me the greatest honour in being my wife,” Ronan responded, removing his pants. His cock, hard and flushed, stood ready. Its girth took two hands to hold, and was impossibly large – well, for anyone but Crystal. The fringes flared with erection. “I would like to, tonight. If you think yourself able.”

Crystal nodded. “I would not be able were you not so patient.”

Ronan reached out to stroke one of her cheeks. His hand could’ve held her whole head, yet his touch was feather soft. “Crystal, I would wait for the stars to burn out and re-forge themselves if that’s what it took to please you. I am yours, _eternally_.”

They kissed – reverent, passionate, tender. Even lust was forgotten for the moment. Though without ampullae of her own, Crystal felt something of Ronan, of his presence, that came close enough for her.

But then, however, there was Ronan’s cock resting against Crystal’s stomach. Precum dripped onto her. She ran one hand through the precum and along the length. Ronan gasped at the touch, pulling away from the kiss. Crystal met his eyes as she brought that hand back up to her lips, tasting him. He grinned, baring his fangs.

“Eager as ever,” he said in a heated whisper.

She simply smiled at him in return.

Ronan leaned back, taking hold of her legs to gently spread them. His tongue helped ready her, but he wanted to be sure. He pressed his cock to her and began slowly rutting the underside against her pussy. The ridges rubbed – against her clit, along the sensitive skin, through her wetness. Crystal cooed. This was their lovemaking for the times she couldn’t take his full length, and neither thought it lesser. They rocked against each other with no less passion. Ronan resumed softly purring. Her fluid slicked along his cock, their grinding all the easier for it.

Crystal took his erection into her hands and stroked it. Her thumbs pressing against a sensitive spot on the underside beneath the head. A groan rumbled through his purring.

“I love you, Ronan…I love your strength and your tenderness, both.”

Ronan smiled, lips parted for his heavy breathing. One of his hands shifted from her leg to run over her body, across smooth skin and around soft curves. “I love you in turn, Crystal. My wife, my princess…if you are ready, I want to...”

“I’m ready,” Crystal replied, desire in her tone. “I want you inside of me.”

She sat up and kissed his cockhead.

He gasped. “As you wish, beloved.”

Crystal lay back down and relaxed her body. She felt him part her labia, making way for the tip of his huge, heavy cock. Ronan rubbed the tip against the entrance of her pussy. Kree anatomy made his erection more malleable than that of a human; despite its considerable size compared to Crystal, it would fit to her, squeezing and shaping as necessary. All the same, Ronan would not simply force it into her – and so he worked the head in with care. Rubbing turned to gentle, shallow thrusts. Eager and wet, Crystal’s body soon accepted it. He paused then.

Crystal cooed. “More, my love,” came her plea, sensing hesitation on her husband’s part.

Ronan nodded and continued his thrusting. Every shift of his hips filled her that much more. Even with its Kree plasticity, the thickness of his cock pushed back against the tightness of her body. She felt him brushing against every nerve within her. His purring lowered into feral growling. The intensity of it had both of them gripping at the sheets.

The time Ronan took in pressing into her seemed endless in its sensation, and yet ended far too soon when their hips met. Crystal revelled in feeling full of him. It was a decadence of hers, feeling the way he stuffed her, pushed her legs apart. Her wetness spread across her thighs and his pelvis. Ronan loomed over her, growling still through parted lips and tall fangs. He was beautiful to her like that. Smiling, she reached up with both hands to cup his cheeks. He leaned into the touch.

“ _More_ , my love.”

Ronan took hold of her hips. Gentleness got them that far, but he knew what she wanted from then on. He pulled out halfway, and pushed back in hard enough to jolt her body, rocking her thick breasts and soft stomach. So too did the next thrust come, and the next, with Crystal meeting his movements as best as she could in his grip. She shifted her hands to his arms. Her cries mingled with his growling, high and low notes to the percussion of their hips slapping.

Noble propriety be damned. They _rutted_.

Crystal threw herself against her husband’s every thrust, abandoning grace for the indulgence of being filled with copious cock. He was so huge, inside her and over, surrounding her with his power and passion both. Her body bounced beneath Ronan’s broad muscles, spread to welcome his dick. It was fucking – monstrously, abundant, and raw. And when they crested their orgasms, they did it together, wet and trembling. Ronan roared, cock throbbing as it pulsed his plentiful cum inside her. Crystal felt the warmth of his seed spread.

Time filtered back to them as they caught their breath. Ronan’s seed trickled out around his dick. The receptors lining his body drank up the pheromones in the air. High on afterglow, he looked to his wife, eyes wandering over her in a dreamy daze. Crystal directed his gaze back up to her own drowsy eyes with a gentle, trembling hand. They smiled at each other.

“Beloved…” Ronan muttered, his voice still stony with growling.

Crystal beckoned him to rest his head against her chest; he obliged. In shifting to do so, he withdrew his cock. His cum flowed freely from her. She kissed the top of his head with lips made cool from panting and gasping. He began purring. With another kiss, she whispered “Beloved” back to him.


End file.
